


Book 1: The Oracle

by Hollowkit



Series: Warriors: A Change of Fortune [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Medicine Cats, Mystery, Prophecy, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowkit/pseuds/Hollowkit
Summary: WindClan is gone.There is no scent of blood in their camp, their nests left without any signs of struggle. No one can figure out to which direction they might have gone to or even the reason why. Will the other Clans have to abandon their homes like their ancestors did so many seasons ago?Vinepaw has no clue. After all he's only a simple apprentice just like any others in ThunderClan. Or at least that's what he'd like to believe himself to be.





	Book 1: The Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy. welcome to my first warriors fanfiction ever!
> 
> I'll add the allegiances chart soon so don't worry about getting lost!
> 
> If you know me from my other accounts please just call me Hollowkit. Yes, I am that paranoid.

_ The half moon shined down through the thick leaves _ of the forest, guiding a single figure to its destination. The shape was slim and feline, a black tom with his coat tinted blue under the moonlight. He was silent as he slowly padded over roots and rocks, ignoring the scent of prey invading his senses from all sides. Newleaf had been plentiful this season, and there would be many opportunities to hunt later. Now was no time for distractions. 

The tom came to a halt as he heard the sound of close running water, sniffing the air before once more walking towards it. The forest was quiet as he stared down at the water. The tom took a deep breath before leaping into the stream with determination. The river was still high with the melted ice of leaf-bare, but the currents were calm this night with no intention of dragging him away. Still the cat struggled in the water, long thick fur acting like an anchor and pulling him down to drown. 

With effort the tom brought himself to the other side of the river, slowly climbing up the banks. Shaking himself dry with mullish complaints, he was caught unaware by an amused husky meow deeper into the moors. 

“For a moment there I thought I’d have to fish you out, Heatherfur.” A young she-cat stared down at the wet tom with mischief in her amber eyes. She had short blue fur striped gray and an inquisitive triangle face. The tom was always surprised when instead of the expected youthful voice, a deep croaky meow came out of her mouth instead. 

“Can I ask why you didn’t?” Heatherfur teased back. His own meow was in a higher pitch for a tom his age, more fitting for a kit than a many moons medicine cat. “Aren’t RiverClan cats supposed to be awesome swimmers?”

“It is because we’re so great that I didn’t.” The she-cat fired back. “It’s not everyday I get to see an adult cat flail around in the water like a frightened duck. Don’t worry, if I actually thought you were in any danger I’d help you out. I promise! On the name of StarClan even.”

“Oh very well, Shellthroat. I believe you.” Heatherfur licked his paws and tried to slick back his fluff unsuccessfully. “But aren’t you going to question me over crossing into WindClan territory? It’s not like I need to be here to get to Moonpool.” 

Shellthroat purred in amusement as if he’d said the funniest thing she’d heard in a long time. “Why would I do that if all I have to do is wait for you to bring up the topic yourself? You can’t handle not addressing the hawk in the nest, even if it might disadvantage you.”

Heatherfur flicked his ears back in annoyance but said nothing back to defend himself. It’s not like she was wrong. Instead he stared at her, waiting for the she-cat to ask him the reason for his presence by this side of the river. Instead the tabby just laid down on her paws and watched him dry himself as if there was nothing wrong. 

“Come on,” she said when he was done. “Let’s walk there together.” 

Heatherfur let out a frustrated grumble but walked up to her, brushing his back against hers when the she-cat raised herself from the ground. “If it were anyone else I’d find your lack of suspicion suspicious.” 

“Well I find  _ your _ excess of suspicion suspicious. It’s almost like you have something to hide.” The last sentence was said in a pointed mock whisper, and Heatherfur could feel his fur raising from his shoulders. 

“I have nothing to hide!” He hissed back only to bite his tongue. “Sorry, Shellthroat I didn’t…” Heatherfur trailed off as he stared at her laughing shaking form. Of course she was not offended! The she-cat would have to take him seriously for that to happen. The tom wondered sometimes how Riverclan survived with such a carefree medicine cat to take care of things. Then he remembered that it was none of his business and just lowered his head.

“Oh I’m sorry, Heatherfur!” The she-cat meowed between hissy laughs. “You’re just so serious all the time. It’s like you’re begging me to be teased. But I’ll stop for now. We do need to reach Moonpool before sunrise after all.” 

  
And with a touch of her tail to his nose, Shellthroat sprinted forward in a silent call for action. Heatherfur answered with a playful hiss, but his walk upstream was still deliberately slow.  Now that his friend had fallen silent, there was nothing to distract the medicine cat from his own growing sense of dread. There'd been no warning or prophecy from StarClan, but still the tom knew this meeting would bring him nothing but trouble.


End file.
